Pround
by shfly9 - Kim
Summary: Super Junior / Nama besar yang pernah ada / Tapi, entah mengapa nama itu mengilang / Seolah di telan bumi / 15 member itu pergi entah kenapa / Mereka lenyap / Seperti air yang mengalir / SUPER JUNIOR FIC! RNR PLEASE! BUAT AUTHOTR SEMANGAT BERKARYA LAGI!
1. Chapter 1

Super Junior..

Nama besar yang pernah ada..

Tapi, entah mengapa nama itu mengilang..

Seolah di telan bumi..

15 member itu pergi entah kenapa..

Mereka lenyap..

Seperti air yang mengalir..

-Happy Reading-

.

Title : Pround

.

Author : Shfly9-Kim

.

Cast : All member Super Junior

.

Pair : All Couple member Super Junior

.

Rate : T+

.

Genre : Romance and Drama

.

Warning : Friendship, Typo(s), little EYD dll

.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik orang tua mereka, mereka masih terikat dengan SM ENTERTAIMENT.

.

OoO

.

Flashback

"SUPER JUNIOR.."

"Fighting..!" 15 telapak tangan itu membuat kesatuan, senyum yang mereka pancarkan merekah.

Senyum yang di rindukan ELF, ELF bukan nama peri yang kalian bisa liat di film tingker bell.

Ini ELF, EVER LASTING FRIENDS nama sebuah frandom yang pernah ada.

Frandom yang di akui kebesarannya, frandom yang tidak mengenal fans dan artis.

ELF adalah Super Junior.

Tuk tuk tuk

Bunyi gema sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai membuat semua kru menoleh.

Itu Super Junior, boyband yang sangat naik daun di abad 20 ini.

Senyum bahagia terpancar di raut muka mereka, Kebahagian, kelegaan dan rasa puas sangat tercetak jelas di raut wajah mereka.

"aku tidak saat tau saat kita menyanyi bagian nada tinggi ada kembang api di tengah panggung dan BOOWWW,, Amazing.." sang lead vocal yang berada di paling depan itu bersuara, menyerukan ke bahagiannya,, sedikit mempraktekkan bagaimana kembang api itu meledak dengan menggunakan tangan-tangannya.

"nee~ aku bahagia sekali,, sampai kaget aku" sang namja yang berada di belakang lead vocal itu bersuara.

"ne hae hyung,, Amazing.." lead vocal itu menanggapinya.

"aku belum keluar T.T" celutuk namja tampan di baris yan paling akhir sambil merangkul namja di sampingnya yang lebih mungil darinya.

"hahaa.." tawa ke 15 orang namja itu merekah di tengah koridor sebuah salah satu studio terbesar di korea.

Pintu bertuliskan 'SUPER JUNIOR' sudah di depan mata. Sang lead vocal berinisiatif membukakan pintu untuk seluruh membernya.

Clek

Seluruh hyungnya tersenyum saat melihat kelakuan member yang berjuluk Evil Magnae tersebut.

"terima kasih magnae"

"ya sama-sama,, magnae kalian yang tampan ini sedang berbaik hati" gumam sang lead vocal yang biasa ELF sebut dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang bernarsis ria.

Sebuah tonyolan mendarat indah di kepalanya.

"hobimu hanya bernarsis ria magnae" tatapan tajam di berikan Cho Kyuhyun pada sang pelaku penonyolan.

"Hyaaaaatttt Kelinci gembul awas kau!" Kyuhyun segera menyusul sang hyung pelaku penonyolan yang tak lain adalah Lee Sungmin –begitu ELF memanggilnya.

Done Flashback

.

OoO

.

Kaki jenjangnya berbalut sepatu snakers berjalan menyusuri pasar myeongdong.

Sekali bibir tipisnya melantunkan sebuah lagu, tak jarang juga raut mukanya mengkerut.

"shinning star! Like a diamond~" alisnya bertautan saat melihat seseorang yang di kenal, langkahnya mencoba mengejar namja tersebut.

Seseorang di depannya berhenti di lampu merah. Ia bisa melihat seseorang itu yang ia akui seorang namja tengah menghembuskn nafasnya, ketara sekali di musim semi.

Namja itu berjalan kembali saat melihat lampu merah menyala, kaki jenjangnya ia sejajarkan dengan namja itu, walaupun kontan sekali dia yang sedikit mungil itu tertinggal.

"kenapa cepat sekali~" bibirnya ia poutkan. Walaupun begitu, ia masih saja mengikuti namja tersebut. Tiba-tiba kaki jenjangnya berhenti, matanya sedikit mendongak melihat bangunan tersebut.

Sudah lama~

Namja yang dari tadi ia ikuti juga berhenti,, sama sepertinya,, mendongak, melihat sebuah bangunan kokoh yang tak termakan waktu tersebut. Gerbang depannya sudah berkarat, tidak pernah terawat.

"sudah lama ya.." namja di depannya bersuara, suaranya seakan berbicara dengan orang lain.

Ia menoleh kanan kiri, melihat kira-kira siapa yang namja di depannya berbincang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia tegakkan badannya.

"sangat lama,, sudah 5 tahun kami meninggalkan bangunan ini" namja di depannya mengantongi telapak tangannya di saku jasnya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum.

"anii~,, kau sudah meninggalkan bangunan ini sejak kira-kira 14 tahun yang lalu~" namja itu berbalik menampilkan senyum jokernya.

"bukan kah begitu Kim Kibum?" namja itu terpaku, sebelum sebuah killer smile di tampilkannya

"Choi Siwon.."

.

OoO

.

Matanya tidak bisa lepas memandangi kota klasik ini, mata sayunya berkelana melihat lihat semua objek di balik kaca tersebut.

Semua orang tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putih mereka.

"excusme sir" namja bermata sayu itu sedikit berjengkit saat di buyarkan oleh suara barista kebangsaan eropa. Yah dia saat ini sedang di eropa, tepatnya London.

"your coffe" barista itu menyuguhkan 2 cangkir, meletakkanya di hadapan namja bermata sayu tersebut.

"Thanks.." sedikit memanggutkan kepalanya. Tanda terima akasih pada barista tersebut. Barista tersebut melangkah pergi setelah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Setelah barista tersebut pergi namja bermata sayu itu memandangi coffe di depannya sejenak, menyelami apa arti coffe tersebut.

Asap yang mengepul dari cangkir tersebut, menandakan baru di seduhnya coffe tersebut. Namja bermata sayu itu tersenyum. Meneguknya sedikit lalu meletakkannya di tempat semula.

Memandang sejenak cangkir satunya, butir butir bening berjatuhan saat ia mengangkat sendok kecil.

"aku tak suka manis.." gumamnya lalu meletakkan sendok itu di tempat semula. Sedikit merogoh sesuatu yang ada di jas hitamnya.

Sebuah buku note dan pena ia keluarkan, matanya sedikit menerawang, senyum terlukis di bibir tipisnya dan segera ia gerakan penanya menulis sesuatu di sana.

.

O

.

Sebuah taksi berhenti di pusat perbelanjaan, sang penumpang keluar di sertai senyum manis, menyimpan tanganya di saku celana jeansnya. Kakinya yang berbalut boot itu keluar melangkah pergi masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan.

Harum khas makanan tercium di indra penciumannya. Senyum kembali merekah di kedua bibirnya.

"London.."

Kakinya melangkah kembali, menyusuri jalan setapak kota london.

Entah mengapa dirinya begitu menyukai london.

Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Tak jarang kakinya berhenti untuk masuk sebuah kios dan keluar membawa kantung belanjaan, entah itu berupa makanan atau pernak pernik.

Bibirnya bergumam sebuah lirik lagu, menikmati pemandangan yang di suguhkan.

Sungguh menyejukkan mata.

" Yo, nan ajikdo jeonhwa butdeulgo, neoui sajin humchyeobogo naseo sakjreul nureugo jeonhwahalkka gomine ppajigo sumi beokchan haruga da neo ttaemum"

Matanya melotot, langkah kakinya berhenti, reflek lagu rap yang ia tembangkan tadi berhenti, tangannya menjatuhkan semua barang belanjaannya.

"Hae~" segera ia punguti barang belanjaan yang ia bawa dan segera masuk ke cafe tersebut.

Krining

Bunyi lonceng di atas pintu cafe berbunyi.

Matanya berubah sayu, menyiratkan sebuah rasa yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

Meneguhkan hatinya dan segera melangkah mendekat.

Aka tetapi, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti, mencoba mengamati punggung kekar di depannya.

Tangannya menjulur ingin menyentuh pundak itu,

"Excusme sir.."

Namja yang hendak meraih punggung itu tersentak saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Sontak namja yang di pangil Hae oleh namja yang kikuk si belakangnya tersebut menoleh, keduanya bertatap mata.

Lama, sampai akhirnya~

"Lee Hyukjae.."

.

O

.

"excusme sir.." barista itu kembali tersenyum, kembali menyuguhkan sebuah juice strawberry.

"Thanks.." lee hyukjae atau yang kita sering panggil eunhyuk tersenyum.

"jadi..?" donghae membuka suara setelah tadi serbincang dikit meminum coffenya.

Eunhyuk memandang donghae bingung, di sedotnya sedikit juicenya.

"magsudmu?" eunhyuk memutar mutar sedotannya bosan, apa ini perbincangan sahabat yang 5 tahun tidak bertemu?

"magsudku kenapa ku bisa di sisni?" tanya donghae penasaran

"liburan" padat, singkat dan jelas namja ini menjawab.

"eh btw kau ingat hari ini?" eunhyuk berhenti memutar mutarkan sedotannya.

"yah.. apa kita bisa bisa menyebutnya Anniversary Super Junior lagi ?" eunhyuk sedikit terkekeh, geli juga apa yang tadi ia ucapkan.

"17 tahun ya?" donghae tidak merespon apa yang eunhyuk kekehkan, terus menatap cangkir coffenya yang sekarang tidak dingin lagi.

"kita sudah tua" ucapnya menyedot kembali juice strawberry-nya.

"gaseumeuro neukkyuhboseyo" senandung donghae yang membuat eunhyuk mendongak menatapnya.

"nan uhlmamankeum geudaeane inneunji" lanjut eunhyuk meneruskan senandung donghae, pria bermata sayu itu tersenyum.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Geu ipsullo marhaeboseyo, oraejuhnbutuh nareul saranghaewaddago" duet mereka yang membuat harmonisasi reff lagu tersebut indah.

sedikit menjeda lirik terakhir, tersenyum penuh kelembutan

"marieyo" lanjut mereka dengan kekehan di akhirnya

.

O

.

TBC

Anyeohasseooooooo #lambai2

Lama tak update fic :^) yaa biasalah anak sma,, sibuknya gak ketulungan, di tabah lagi harus jaga 3 page!

Dan soal sekandal Kyuhyun punya pacar bikin saya galauuuu #pelukMing

OMG liburan berasa euuhh~~

Oia, Update-an Fic ini memperingati Ulang Tahun Emak tiri saya LEE SUNGMIN dan juga memperingati Ultah author ke, ke.. berapa ya?

Kk~

Lee sungmin kan 1 januari ya ulang tahunya, author tanggal 2 januari #Oplosan

Ada yang mau beri kado? Dari kecil belum pernah di kasih kado nih #pudung

Aaaaa kok jadi curcol ya~

Biarkan saya memperingati ulang tahun saya sendiri~

Kk~

Ada yang review?

Ayo dong, janagn patahkan semangat author!

Plisss :3 #puppy

Review minimal 5 ya ^^

Sudah yaaa paaiiiii ^^

Yesung Wife

26 Desember 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Super Junior..

Nama besar yang pernah ada..

Tapi, entah mengapa nama itu mengilang..

Seolah di telan bumi..

15 member itu pergi entah kenapa..

Mereka lenyap..

Seperti air yang mengalir..

-Happy Reading-

.

Title : Pround

.

Author : Shfly9-Kim

.

Cast : All member Super Junior

.

Pair : All Couple member Super Junior

.

Rate : T+

.

Genre : Romance and Drama

.

Warning : Friendship, Typo(s), little EYD dll

.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik orang tua mereka, mereka masih terikat dengan SM ENTERTAIMENT.

Dentingan piano terus mengalun indah, lantunan turts turts piana terus mengalun indah menciptakan harmonisasi nada yang indah..

Jari-jari itu lincah mendentingkan turts piano, sebuah grand piano putih terletak di tengah-tengah panggung yang megah..

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di semua sudut ruangan yang bisa kita bilang adalah stadion.

Jari-jari mugilnya berhenti mendentingkan dawai nada indah, matanya sedikit terpejam, mengingat memori 10 tahun yang lalu.

Dia, memainkan turts turts piano untuk mengiri 2 vocal, 2 vocal yang sangat indah.

Concert pertama sebelum melepasnya pergi. Matanya kembali terbuka, serbekas sinar lampu sorot yang terang menyinarinya. Menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan mata terpejam.

.

O

.

Kriet

Pria bertubuh mungil itu segera berdiri dari duduknya. Menampakkan tubuh mungilnya berbalut tuxedo putih,, sangat pas di tubuhnya. Pria bertubuh mungil itu membungkuk 90 derajat, dan menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menampilkan senyum indahnya.

Tepuk tangan terus bergulir, bahkan saat mc mulai naik panggung.

"woow penampilan yang menakjubkan" sang mc memandu seluruh hadirin bertempuk tangan, seperti kebiasaannya jika menerima pujian, pria mugil itu membungkuk badan menampilkan angel smile.

"khamsamidah.." pria itu terus tersenyum.

"ryeowook ssi, penampilan anda kali ini sungguh luar biasa, dan bolehkan saya menebak..?" sang mc mulai membuka suara, pria mungil tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula ke para hadirin menghadap ke mc.

"khamsamidah, jadi kita main tebak-tebakkan?, aa baiklah~" ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung.

"aaa soal lagu yang baru saja anda mainkan,.." sang mc memberi jeda

-apa itu lagu dari Super Junior?" lanjut mc itu lagi. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"yaah anda benar, lagu itu berjudul Your Eyes dari Super Junior" ryeowook menatap hadirin. Sang mc tersenyum mengembangkan pipi tembebnya.

"oia, ngomong ngomong soal Super Junior. Bukannya anda mantan member boyband Super Junior ya.."sang mc bermaksud menggoda ryeowook, ryeowook hanya terkekeh menutupi mulutnya.

"ya benar, saya mantan member boyband Super Junior. Dan, bukankah anda juga mantan member boyband Super Junior Kangin ssi?" sang mc yang bernama kangin itu tersenyum.

"yah, sudah lama~"

.

O

.

Sebuah mobil terparkir indah di basement, mobil sport keluaran terbaru itu mulus meluncur ke tempat parkiran sebuah studio tersebut.

Pintu mobil terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja yang bertubuh tinggi semapai.

Dibukanya kacamata yang sendari setia bertengger di hidung bangirnya, menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk ke studio.

Tak lupa juga ia mengambil tas punggung dan topinya, mengunci mobilnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dibukanya pintu studio itu, melempar senyum kepada semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Melihat lihat setiap sudut dari koridor, matanya menerawang jauh.

Di koridor inilah banyak cerita yang terbelenggu di pikirannya. Di ujung sana ada sebuah pintu, pintu yang membuatnya terhempas kembali pada masa lalu.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah, berdiam sebentar. Namja itu menghela nafas sebentar sebelum di bukannya pintu yang bertuliskan 'studio recording'.

.

O

.

Tempat ini masih seperti dulu, foto foto mereka dan dirinya masih berjejer dan terpasang indah di setiap sudut ruangan. Ingatanya kembali terhempas saat tawa dan tangis mereka. Tawa karena pembullyannya atau tangisan pedih saat dirinya terbaring di kasur putih.

Sedikit membungkuk pada Produser yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya, mengamati seseorang yang sedang berbicara panjang lebar di dalamnya.

"Anyeohasseo, maaf PD-nim saya terlambat" suara husky-nya ia keluarkan, membuat PD-nim menoleh dan tersenyum.

"aa Anyeohasseo, haha~ kau tidak terlambat, sukira baru saja mulai.." sang PD-nim bersuara, membuat goncangan di pipi gembulnya.

"haha~ 5 tahun tidak bertemu kau semakin gempal saja hyung!" ejek namja tadi pada PD-nimnya, seraya memukul-mukul bahunya.

"sialan kau~ aku bukan gempal bodoh, tapi semakin subur~" balas sang PD-nim pada namja di depannya. Tak lupa juga tatapan tajamnya dia layangkan.

"haha~, bagaimana kabarmu hyung?~" tanya namja tadi mengikuti sang PD-nim, memandangi seorang namja juga yang sedang memandanginya dari dalam. senyum indah tersungging di bibirnya.

"baik~, kau gimana Kyu~" tanya PD-nim pada namja yang tadi ia panggil Kyu atau yang biasa di sebut Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh senbentar.

"buruk~,, jadwal musicalku sangat padat~. Oia, Dongie hyung~" kyuhyun mendengus, tapi matanya masih setia memandang ke depan. Dongie atau yang dulu biasa di panggil Shindong itu menoleh.

"hnn.."

"bagaimana kabar nari noona?~"

"baiik~"

Hening-

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah sang PD menjawab dengan jelas.

Sampai saat sebuah suara memanggilnya-

"Kyuhyun ssi, 3 menit lagi~" seorang noona staf sukira bersuara, menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap

"ne~,, baiklah noona~"

.

O

.

"kyu~" shindong mamanggil kyuhyun, sedikit menoleh melihat sang dongsaeng.

"ne~" mata kyuhyun masih sangat fokus pada lembar lembar kertas.

"kau ingat tanggal berapa ini..?" sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas kertas tersebut.

"6 november" jawab kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Anniversary Super Junior.." kyuhyun diam sejenak, sebelum menampilkan senyum tulus.

"sudah lama ya~" matanya menerawang.

"yah~" menghela nafas

merapikan coat yang ia pakai. sebentar.

"kyu, masuk sana~"

"silahkan kyuhyun ssi" noona staf sukira menuntunnya untuk ke ruang siaran. Kyuhyun berdiri, sedikit merapikan coat yang ia pakai. Dan berjalan masuk ke dalam studio.

"Happy Anniversary Super Junior shindong hyung~" ucap kyuhyun sebelum memutar knop pintu.

.

O

.

Kyuhyun duduk di meja khusus guest dan melempar senyum kearah DJ dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Memasang headphone di kepala mereka.

"malam indah yang bertabur bintang, malam ini sukira juga bertebar bintang. Kenapa? Karena sukira malam ini kedatangan seorang namja tampan yang malam ini ekslusif datang ke sukira. Mari kita sambut Cho Kyuhyun~" sang DJ memperkenalkan bintang tamu malam ini dengan apik, senyum di bibir M-nya mengembang.

"wow, anda lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat daripada di layar kaca~, sebuah kehormatan Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan ini mau datang ke sukira~" sang DJ menatap Kyuhyun.

"banarkah? Kalau begitu saya akan sering datang ke sukira~" balas kyuhyun di sertai kekehan.

"saya tunggu janji itu~. Kk~ sekarang kita baca email masuk. Sukira baru saja mulai dan sudah ada email? Wow hebat sekali, mungkin ini karena kyuhyun ssi yang datang malam ini~" decakan kagum di layangkan sang DJ. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

"anda terlalu berlebihan Sungmin ssi" sang DJ yang bernama Sungmin itu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"arra arra,, sekarang kita baca email masuk pertama atas nama Cho Sunghyun. Anyehasseo, Selamat malam untuk sang DJ imut Lee Sungmin dan bintang tamu sukira malam ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ssi apa kabar? Kau sehat? Sepertinya aku lihat akhir akhir ini kau semakin sixpack dan tampan. Aku menonton Drama musicalmu terakhir dan wow, aku puas~! Kau hebat kyuhyun ssi! Oia, aku sebagai pendengar sukira bahagia sekali malam ini mendengar suaramu di radio! Kyuhyun ssi, aku ingin meriquest lagu bolehkah? Aku ingin anda menyanyikan lagu Your Eyes dari Super Junior.. ah~ aku kangen sekali kebersamaan kalian dulu~ dan tadi aku sempat menangis melihat Ryeowook memainkan lagu ini dengan piano~.. sungguh indah~ aku mohon kyuhyun ssi~ oia asal kalian tau aku bahagia malam in karena KyuMin Couple back~.. Anyeohasseo!" Sungmin mengakhiri bacanya dengan wajah memerah, melirik kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum kecil. Memperbaiki duduknya dan mengarahkan ke mic. Saatnya ia menjawab!.

"Anyeohasseo Cho Sunghyunie~ kabarku baik, aku semakin sixpack? Benar karena akhir akhir ini aku rajin ke gym untuk merawat tubuhku, jangan salah aku sudah tampan dari dulu. Aku sarankan datanglah kembali ke Drama musicalku! Dan soal request'an kamu, baiklah~ tapi tidak ada teman duet, bagaimana kalau sungmin ssi saja? Aku sudah lama tak bertemu hyungku yang satu itu,, aaa kau suka KyuMin? Manisnya~" balas kyuhyun sambil melihat gerak gerik sungmin. Dia memerah! Kau sangat lucu bunny!

"waw, sudah lama sekali kyuhyun ssi aku tidak bernyanyi, tapi baiklah~ dan KyuMin couple sangat cute~ wellcome back~" ucap sungmin sambil memperagakan heart di atas kepala.

"jinja? Tapi aku yakin suara anda masih bagus seperti 5 tahun yang lalu~" puji kyuhyun

"5 tahun yang lalu ya~ saat tangis menjati satu~" ucap sungmin, matanya berubah sendu.

"ya~ terakhir kita dalam satu panggung, 14 orang menyorakkan nama Super Junior, tetapi saat itu kita malah harus berpisah~, ya ampun aku menangis!" tangannnya masih sibuk meghapus airmata yang meleleh di mata foxy-nya..

"yah, dan ini tepat tanggal 6 november,, Anniversary Super Junior ke 17.." ucap kyuhyun menambah nambahi.

"kita sudah tua ya ternyata~" respon sungmin sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"tapi kau masih cute sungminie hyung~" aura evil kyuhyun mulai menguar~ muka sungmin memerah, entah karna itu karena sehabis menangis atau karena gombalan kyuhyun.

"karna kita memperingati Anniversary Super Junior bagaimana kalau kita memutar lagu hits Super Junior? Kita menentukannya dengan batu gunting kertas, Kyuhyun ssi kau ingin lagu apa yang di putar?" usul sungmin

"aku ingin yang di putar Shinning Star~"

"baiklah~ aku akan pilih Good luck dari Super Junior H. Baiklah kita mulai"

"batu gunting kertas" kyuhyun dan sungmin siap siap dengan tangan yang semula di genggam dan viola-

"aku kalah~" rengek kyuhyun karna dia memilih kertas, seharusnya dia memilih batu.

Dan mengalun juga Super Junior H – Good Luck..

.

O

.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun melepas headphone di kepala mereka, sungmin memandang kyuhyun.

"kyu~" sungmin memanggil sambil menatap ke lantai.

"wae ming?" tanya kyuhyun memandang sungmin.

"aniyo~ aku harap kabar mereka baik-baik saja. Hey sayang kau kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun memegang bahu sungmin.

"aniyo~" sungmin mulai terisak, entah kenapa tadi ia mengungkit kembali rasa itu kembali.

Manusia memang di pertemukan hanya untuk di pisahkan.

"uljima~" rengkuhan kyuhyun pada tubuh sungmin menambah deras tangis sungmin.

.

O

.

Anyeohasseoooo! #lambai2

Ini update terkilat!

Sumpah 2 hari langsung update!

Saya ketik tanpa editan, so mian ya kalo ada typo(s)..

Aaaahhh author ngetik bagian KangWook sambil dengerin Blue Tomorrow yang piano vers..

Kalo bagian KyuMin sama Shindong author dengerin lagu Shinning star, Me (korean vers) audio Super Show 2..

Maaf ya jika ngak dapet feel pas bagian KyuMin..

Pikiran buntu cyynn~

Ngupdate cepet karan pulsa modem tinggal dikit XD takut abis soalnye sebelum update XD

Udah liat vidio Kyu di Smtown Week belum? Yang itu loh nyanyi Doll..

Hahaha author jingkrak jingkrang kaya orang gila liatnya, padahal udah jam 12 malem -_-

Jjang jjang review lagi ^^ minimal 5 ya kawan *Chu~

Yesung Wife

29 Desember 2013


End file.
